Axel and Roxas's contest
by xStillxInxLovex
Summary: Roxas and Axel have little contest to see who's better at stuff! Twoshot! last chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

Hey ppls! I decided that my second story should be a two shot. I try to make it funny and longer. Longer than the chapters in my other story. So I hope that you like my little two shot that I put together here!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts. Or the stereo, or the phones, basically all that's mine is the plot line so go me!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Axel turned up the volume on his stereo. He turned around, and there was Roxas, playing air guitar. Well at least _trying _to play air guitar. It was more like, an insane bird flapping his wings to get somewhere, but nothing happens. Axel sat down, Amused by Roxas trying to play air guitar. Axel laughed. And Roxas didn't really notice that he was laughing at him, so he laughed too. After the song was done the radio was silent (because the song was the last on the CD) and they both were laughing really hard, Roxas still having no clue what was so funny. After a couple minutes they both wiped the tears from their eyes, and Roxas saw it as a good moment to ask what was so funny.

Roxas wiped another tear from his eye, "Axel, what was so funny?" Roxas asked, clutching his side because it hurt from all the laughing.

"Y-You!" Axel said, trying not to burst out in laughter, but he failed, when he visioned Roxas playing the air guitar.

Roxas stopped laughing, realizing that he was laughing at himself. "What did I do?" He asked, putting his hands on That made Axel burst out again, "Y-You look like a g-girl!" He nearly fell over his hips, and he had a tiny pout on his face.

laughing again. Roxas, who had a very short temper, walked out of Axel's Room and into his living room.

"I'm leaving." He shouted back to Axel, who just responded with more laughing. Roxas rolled his eyes and walked out the front door, and into the sunny, warm day. He walked, mumbling about how Axel was "a moron" and "how did I look like a girl?" He still was curious about what Axel was laughing at the _first_ time. He walked along, rubbing his head, then his chin, not knowing that somebody was behind him. Then out of nowhere, Sora pounced on Roxas's Back. "AHHH FRICK YOU MORON!" Roxas yelled, trying to get free.

"What's the magic word?" Sora asked, still not letting go. Sora LIVED to torment Roxas, who hated it when Sora bugged him. When Sora bugged Roxas, Sora always got what he wanted. Because he had blackmail. Sora was the KING of blackmail.

"Hello Sora, my awesomest brother. Whadya want? I'll buy it for you." Roxas said, through gritted teeth. Still trying to shake off Sora. He hated to have to say that every time Sora pinned him, or pounced on him. And he could never shake him off because Sora was a lot stronger. Then, Roxas had to spend his hard earned munny on something stupid that Sora wanted. _I'm the older one! I'm supposed to take charge! _Roxas thought that every time Sora wanted something from him.

"Hmm… well today I want 3 scoops of ice cream, with sprinkles." Sora said, licking his lips, as if he could already taste the ice cream.

"3 scoops?! You barely ever finish one! What makes you think that im actually going to buy you 3 scoops?!" Roxas answered, trying a bit harder to pry the annoying Sora off of him.

"You're going to buy me three scoops or else I'll print that pretty little picture of you in the paper. And maybe a couple pages out of your diary!" Sora giggled, knowing that Roxas wouldn't want ANYTHING from his Journal going into the school paper.

"It's a JOURNAL! Diary sounds so girly!" Roxas yelled, giving up on trying to get Sora off his back.

"Diary, Journal whatever, are you going to buy me them or not?" Sora asked, smiling, a really devilish smile.

"Yes, fine, just get the heck off me!" Roxas was really annoyed but he knew that if he didn't get the ice cream, then he'd have to deal with all the people at school making fun of the picture. And he knew that Yuffie would be the worst to confront. She was the gossiper, and shed wanna know EVERYTHING. And she wouldn't ever leave him alone until she knew.

"Alright Roxy, Go get your money then you can go get me ice cream!" Sora said, skipping happily while Roxas was walking and scowling at him. He hated being blackmailed. _Especially _by his younger brother. (Sora is only a year younger than Roxas)

They got to their house, and Roxas walked over to his room that was just down the hall. He walked over to a little tin on his dresser and pulled out 6 munny. _This should be enough for the Ice Cream. _Roxas thought as he grabbed the munny and walked into the hall, and called for Sora.

Sora ran up to him and tried to say something, but his mouth was full of peanuts. So it sounded like "I'mph Reafdye tooph goff."

"Sora…" Roxas said looking at Sora like he was an idiot.

"Whatphd?" Sora said, mouth still full of peanuts.

" …your allergic to peanuts…" Roxas said, still looking at Sora like he was stupid.

Sora stood there for a moment, trying to register what Roxas had just said. All of a sudden his eyes got really wide, and he ran over to the garbage, and tried to wipe all the peanuts off his tongue. He spat and spat until all the peanuts were off his tongue. Then he walked over to the cupboard, and grabbed a cup and filled it with water. He rinsed his mouth a couple of times then hobbled over to where Roxas was. Peanuts made his face swell up and made him really dizzy, and made him hallucinate.

"S-Sora? Are you okay?" Roxas said, waving a hand in front of Sora's face. Sora looked really drunk.

"Kairi? Is that you? Did you-" Sora was unable to finish because he fell backward, and thankfully, right onto the couch.

Roxas chuckled, He knew that Sora would only be out for like an hour or two, but his face would be swelled up until tomorrow. He knew that he couldn't lift up Sora, because that was how weak he was. So he just let Sora lay there on the couch, and he went into his room, to decide something to do. He decided to call Namine because she didn't have to work today. Roxas, Riku, Axel, and Namine all agreed to get a job at Destiny Island Pizza. Axel and Roxas were fired because they were caught eating a customers order. Twice. Riku and Namine had managed to keep their jobs. And Riku was working today. So he grabbed the phone off his dresser, and hopped onto his bed, landing on his back. He dialed her number and on the third ring she answered.

"Hello." Namine answered.

"Hey Nami." Roxas said to her.

"Hey Roxas."

"Sooo…"

"What?"

"You wanna go get ice cream?"

"Is Riku working today?"

"Yup."

"Sure. I'd love to. But I don't really have any munny."

"That's fine."

"You Sure?"

"Yes. Come over to my house okay?"

"Sure. See you there!"

"Cya."

"Bye." Then She hung up.

Roxas hung up the phone, glad for something to do. He walked into the Living room, Where Sora was still asleep on the couch. He walked into the kitchen and opened a cupboard. He looked in it and grabbed a blueberry muffin and plopped on a chair at the dining table.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Namine walked out her front door and dreaded the walk to Roxas's house. She didn't have a problem with Roxas or anything, but it was Demyx she didn't want to deal with. He was her neighbor and he was the most annoying person ever. He was friends with the creepy emo kid, Zexion, who she also disliked. But he wasn't as annoying as Demyx so she liked Zexion Better. But only a little bit. He really creeped her out.

She tried to go as quiet as possible past their house, so they wouldn't notice her.

"NAMINE NAMINE NAMINE!!!!!" a loud voice yelled from Demyx's upstairs window. Namine cringed at Demyx's Voice. Then she heard pounding footsteps down the stairs. She did what she thought best: she ran for it. Roxas's house was only a few blocks down; and she was in track, so she could make it there. She only had one block to go when somebody grabbed her shoulder.

"Namine! Are we playing follow the leader? MY TURN!!!!!!" Demyx started to skip toward his house chanting: "Follow me! I'm the leader! Follow me! I'm the leader!" Namine took this as an opportunity and ran the last block to Roxas's house. She knocked on the door and Roxas answered.

"Hey Nami. Let's go." He walked out the door and started to walk the way that Demyx was skipping.

Namine grabbed the back of his shirt and said, "Let's go the long way." She didn't want to have another encounter with Demyx.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Axel had finally stopped laughing, and was searching through his house for something to do. He finally decided on going over to the pizza place to bug Riku. The boss really didn't like Axel, but Axel really didn't care. He walked out the front door, only to find a skipping Demyx coming toward him. Axel turned around, walked in the house, shut the door, and locked it. Then he just decided on calling Kairi. He dialed her number and the answering machine picked up.

_Hey you've reached Kairi's house, I'm like not home so go and call somebody else. –BEEP—_

He hung up the phone, because he didn't feel like leaving a message. _Hmm, who else could I call? Riku's at work, Roxas is mad at me, Namine? No. Um… Sora? Double no. There's Larxene? Um, maybe not. Demyx? NO. Zexion? Not really. Hmm? Ehh whatever. I'll call Namine. _He dialed her number and she picked up the phone.

"Namine Here." She answered.

"Yo Namine." Axel said.

"Oh hey Axel."

"Soooo… whatcha doin?"

"Umm… hanging out with Roxas at the Ice Cream place."

In the background, Axel heard a voice as "who is it?" and in a hushed whisper, he heard Namine say "Axel!" Then he heard complaining from the person.

"Oh okay then."

"You wanna come join us?" Right after Namine had asked that, Axel heard a loud "WHAT?!" in the background. Then he heard Namine say, "calm down Roxas." Then he heard a series of loud crashes. Then the phone line went dead. He decided that it would be a good idea to go see if Namine and Roxas were okay. He didn't know what happened but it sounded like somebody was really mad. He walked back over to the door, unlocked it, and peeked his head outside. Demyx was no longer in sight. He let out a sigh of relief, and walked to the ice cream store.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At the Ice Cream place, Roxas was staring at a redhead with a Destiny Ice cream shirt on. He was supposed to take a chair down from on top of the table, but while he did so, a series of chairs fell of the other tables creating a domino effect. It had freaked everybody out, and Namine soon found out that she had hung up on Axel.

"Whoa, that was freaky." Roxas said, sitting down in his small chair, facing Namine. She was desperately punching in numbers, and then she put the phone to her ear, only to find that Axel's answering machine had picked up, and he wasn't home.

"Oh crap! Axel could have thought that something bad happened!" Namine was freaking out. She kept dialing the number again and again only to get the same, 'You've reached Axel I cant pick up the phone so like… you know what to do.'

"What if he thought that I was mad and was throwing a chair at you?" Roxas wondered out loud.

The both looked at each other and said in unison, "Nah."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Axel saw the Ice Cream shop, and he saw Namine and Roxas sitting. They were just talking. _Just talking? How could that be? I thought I heard something like really bad… _He walked up behind Namine and Roxas looked at him wide-eyed.

"What are you looking at Roxas?" Namine asked him, really confused. She turned around and saw the red-head. "Hey Axel! My phone like hang up on you!"

"Yeah that's okay, but what happened? I heard like stuff falling then the line went dead." Axel asked her.

"Oh nothing. Sit down!" Namine pulled out a chair next to her. Axel sat down and Roxas looked at him.

"Youre a jerk." Was all that Roxas said to him.

"Well at least I'm better that you at anything." Axel said to him.

"Oh yeah!" Roxas stared Axel in the eye.

"Yeah!" Axel answered back.

"Well then let's have a contest to see who's better!" Roxas yelled right into Axel's face.

"Fine!" Axel said right back to him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Please review! Brownies and cookies and pancakes for people that review! I love pancakes. If you want you can gimme suggestions for the Axel Roxas contest!**

**In the next chapter the contest begins! (And then ends at the end!)**


	2. Last Chapter

**Okay so like the contest is in this chapter! So on with the story! Sorry Demyx-Lovers I kind of make fun of him in this chapter.**

**&&&&&&&&&&**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts.**

**&&&&&&&&&&**

CONTEST ONE!

"Okay guys… this is the contest of being able to eat something that is really gross. Whoever can eat the _whole _thing first is the winner." Namine scribbled both of their names down on a sheet of paper. "Roxas and Axel… you have to eat a whole…" She took a dramatic pause, " Anchovie-carmel-m&m-marshmallow-mustard-relish-cumcumber-and-tartar-sauce pizza."

Axel and Roxas grimaced at the thought of how this pizza would taste.

A chef, with one of those big tall hats walked out with two Anchovie-carmel-m&m-marshmallow-mustard-relish-cumcumber-and-tartar-sauce pizzas. Namine looked at her watch, "Ready, on your mark, get set, EAT!"

Both boys lunged into the pizza, and food was flying everywhere. Namine hid under a nearby table from the bits of food. The chef screamed and ran, squealing random French words that nobody could really understand. Roxas had two pieces of Pizza left, while Axel had three. Roxas was always a pig. So, to really nobody's surprise, Roxas had managed to get all the food down first, while Axel slid out of his seat and onto the ground holding his stomach.

Roxas panted and held his stomach too. He caught his breath and Burped. "That Pizza wasn't half bad."

Namine grimaced, and Axel replied with a groan and something that sounded like; SICK.

&&&&&&&&&&&

**CONTEST 2:**

"**Alright, Roxas quit eating the pizza." Namine looked over at Roxas, who had ordered another Anchovie-carmel-m&m-marshmallow-mustard-relish-cumcumber-and-tartar-sauce pizza. He muttered under his breath and paid attention to what Namine was saying. Namine looked to make sure that they were both paying attention, "The Second contest is a contest of strength. You have to climb to the top of this conveniently located Rock wall." She pointed to the wall behind her. "Before the other person does. But you are having something dumped on you on the way up. You have a choice. You can either have spaghetti sauce dumped on you or mustard. Make a choice."**

"**Spaghetti Sauce." Axel said thinking that he had the upper hand in this challenge because he was stronger than Roxas.**

"**Mustard." Roxas squirmed a little bit because he didn't have a really good bet on winning this challenge. **

"**Alright. Both of you walk over to the wall and get harnessed up." Namine, Axel, and Roxas wall walked over to the conveniently located Rock wall, where there were two people at the top. One with sauce, one with mustard. "Okay as soon as the stuff starts falling then go!" She stepped back, not wanting to get anything on her clothes.**

**Bits of mustard and sauce started falling and both guys started up the wall. Axel got a head-start, and Axel was a few steps ahead of Roxas until he got about halfway up. A bit of spaghetti sauce was on one of the Rocks, and he slipped a few feet down the wall, giving Roxas the lead. Axel raced up the wall, avoiding rocks with sauce on them. Roxas was a few inches from reaching the bell at the top… Then Axel stretched out his long arms, and rang it first. He jumped off the wall, and cheered all the way down to the bottom.**

"**OH YEAH I WON! I WON! ROXAS LOST! I WON! YAAAAYYYY!" Axel was jumping in circles as Roxas pouted, while slipping his harness off.**

"**Well you didn't win the whole contest Axel." Namine said, trying to calm him down.**

**&&&&&&&&&**

CONTEST THREE!

"Alright, this is the most challenging contest yet. The score is tied. In this contest you will be in my house playing hide and seek… with Demyx." Namine stopped for another dramatic pause.

"What? But you know what he does if he finds somebody. You know what happened to Sora when he played this with Demyx." Axel shuddered.

Roxas gasped, "Oh please Namine not Demyx."

Namine ignored them all, and started to walk toward her house, with Axel and Roxas following with their heads down, as if Namine was punishing them. She basically was…

They arrived at her house, and Demyx was hopping down the street, still chanting "I'm the leader! I'm the leader!" Namine almost felt sorry for him. "Okay he's going to come this way so there really is no need to get him." Namine said, staring in the direction that Demyx was. He eventually found his way over to where Namine, Roxas, and Axel were.

"Hi Guys!" Demyx waved, with a cheerful smile. "Whatcha doin?"

"Demyx, do you wanna play hide and seek with Axel and Roxas?" Namine asked him.

" I'D LOOOVE TO!" Demyx hopped up and down, "Where?"

"Um…how about at my house?" Namine suggested.

Without a word, Demyx turned and bolted to Namine's house, as the other three struggled to catch up. They arrived at her door, and they walked inside and Namine plopped on the couch. "Okay… so the score is tied… hide and seek… Oh yeah, you can move around, but you really might not want to. The first person found loses. So hide _really _good. I'm not playing so Demyx go stand in the corner and count to 100. Alright…go." Namine stayed on the couch as Roxas and Axel bolted separate ways.

Roxas ran into the kitchen and rapidly looked around. He thought about going under the table, but that would make him way to visible. So he quietly stole over to the cabinet under the sink. He opened the door, and quietly squeezed in there.

Axel ran to Namine's room, and looked around for a place to hide. None. He looked at the ceiling and there was an attic door. He stepped onto her dresser and went into the attic. He quickly put the door back in place, and turned on the attic light. Him and Namine had always played up there with Sora so it wasn't that scary. He heard Demyx scream "ONE!!!" and he heard footsteps down the hall. Demyx walked into Namine's room and looked all around. Then Axel heard Demyx walk out and head back down the hall.

Roxas was being dead silent, but he was in a really uncomfortable position, and he was about to fall, and possibly hit his head. He wondered where Axel was hiding. There was a noise, probably footsteps, coming down the hall. Then the footsteps came into the kitchen.

"ROXAS WHERE ARE YOU?!" Demyx screamed, _right _near the cupboard Roxas was in, causing him to jump, from being startled, causing him to hit his head… then fall to the feet of the dreaded Demyx. "Yay! You found you for me!" Demyx cheered and jumped up and down.

"What?" Roxas asked, standing up and rubbing his head. At that moment, Demyx seized the moment to Jump onto Roxas and give him a huge hug. Demyx squeezed really hard, making it REALLY HARD for Roxas to breathe.

Axel thought he heard Demyx cheering, but he didn't want to risk going down there and maybe losing… or worse…being hugged to death by Demyx. He stayed up there until he heard his name being called by Namine. He hopped out of the attic and Ran down the hall. There he saw Namine scribbling on a clipboard and Roxas getting the dreaded death-hug.

"I WON I WON I WON! YOU LOST YOU LOST YOU LOST!" Axel jumped around the house and cheered.

When Demyx finally loosened the grip on Roxas and he was able to breathe again, Roxas stood up and walked over to Axel. "Rematch."

Axel looked, at him kind of Surprised, "Ha. You're on!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Please Review! This was the last part of the story hoped ya liked it! **


End file.
